Sentimientos
by Alice Baskerville
Summary: Despues de un pequeno dolor una ayuda y un cambio ella podra revelar sus sentimientos que ni ella mis ma podia comprender hasta que fue capaz de comvivir con el claro con alguien en contra  Boomer x Miyako Onne-shot invader


**Bueno un onne-shot Miyako y Boomer sale un poco de Miyako y Takaaki espero y sea de su agrado**

Powerpuff girls Z

Sentimientos

Alice-chan wonderland

Miyako: No puedo creer que otra vez haiga roto su promesa no se acabo ya no aguanto mas esta molesta situación-dijo una joven de cabellos de ojos en dos coletas que caían hasta sus hombros y dos hermosos ojos celestes llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido azul al igual que sus ojos hasta sus rodillas este era ajustados hasta sus pechos un poco mas crecidos para sus ya 16 años y caía suelto hasta donde este acababa debajo de sus pechos hacia un pequeño listón rosado que daba contraste a su ropa y unas lindas botas marrones dándole un toque mas extravagante a la joven esta estaba dirigiéndose a una casa en la cual toco la puerta y salió una señora un tanto mayor la cual la miro extrañada

MT (Mama de Takaaki): Miyako no se encontraba Taka-chan contigo

Miyako: no aun no ah llegado a nuestra cita que era hace media hora

MT: que extraño salió de aquí hace más de 1 hora

Miyako: tranquila lo iré a buscar-dijo la joven se dirigió hacia donde estaba momentos atrás y pudo encontrar al chico este traía unos pantalones azules una blusa de un color mas intenso pero en azul y sus cabellos arreglados

Miyako: no llegabas pronto y fui a buscarte a tu casa tu mama me dijo que ya habías salido-dijo con poco enfado pero con verlo se fue todo ese enfado

Takaaki: lo lamento es que necesitaba decirte que

Miyako: si te escucho

Takaaki: no te lo tomes a mal Miyako-chan pero creo que será mejor que terminemos esto ya que

Miyako: que es lo que estas diciendo-dijo con mientras unas amargas lagrimas salían de sus ojos y otras gotas saladas caían del cielo

Takaaki: lo lamento Miyako fue lindo ser tu novio-dijo mientras se marchaba sin mirarla

Miyako: mentira-dijo mientras intentaba correr hacia el pero sus piernas no le respondían y dejaron de funcionar todas sus fuerzas se fueron y la joven cayo de rodillas al piso ya toda mojada y con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos y toda ella quedaba completamente echa un asco un joven se encontraba pasando en esos momentos por ese lugar y pudo reconocer rápidamente a la joven

…: Miyako que haces si sigues asi te resfriaras

Miyako: Boomer-solo alcanzo a decir el chico la cargo y empezó a caminar dirigiéndose a la casa de la chica ya conocía muy bien cual era el camino

Boomer: que te hizo Takaaki

Miyako: como lo supiste-dijo sorprendida

Boomer: vamos te conozco bien Miyako al fin y al cabo debes saber todas las verdades de tus enemigos o no

Miyako: entonces por que me ayudas

Boomer: no esta mal ayudar a Miyako esta mal que ayude a Bubbles aparte mis hermanos y yo decidimos que seria mejor cambiar

Miyako: si, y eso quien te lo va a creer

Boomer: pero ese es el problema ahora nadie confía en nosotros

Miyako: pensé que estabas jugando enserio piensan cambiar

Boomer: si ya no aremos destrozos a la ciudad pero olvídate de que no las sigamos molestando

Miyako: ya decía yo que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad

Boomer: le pediremos ayuda a alguien para ver si podemos ser buenos

Miyako: el profesor Utonio les podría ayudar

Boomer: enserio crees que quiera

Miyako: ya se mañana te veo a ti y a tus hermanos después de clases se los diré a mis amigas y las llevaremos con el profesor pero no creo que me crean asi de fácil-dijo el chico la bajo por que ya habían llegado a la casa

Boomer: gracias-dijo dándole un pequeño beso muy cerca de los labios dejando a Miyako muy roja

Miyako: adiós-dijo mientras se tocaba en donde el joven le planto el beso y sonrió tímidamente entro a su casa se baño para no enfermarse y marco a sus amigas

…_: bueno-respondieron dos voces_

Miyako: Kaoru Momoko les quiero decir tres cosas

_Momoko: dime_

_Kaoru: si no dejes con la intriga_

Miyako: lo triste es que Taka rompió con migo

_Momoko: cuanto lo lamento se notaba que lo querías mucho_

_Kaoru: si aunque yo no entienda ese tipo de cosas XD_

Miyako: gracias chicas a y la otra es que Boomer me consoló

_Momoko: que bien_

_Kaoru: si-pasaron 5 minutos y después se escucho_

_Momoko y Kaoru: que es lo que acabas de decir_

Miyako: si que Boomer me consoló y después me dio un beso en la mejilla

_Momoko: pero Miyako sabes que ellos son nuestros enemigos_

_Kaoru: eso es cierto no debes confiarte_

Miyako: esperen las tercera cosa que les quería decir es que ellos quieren cambiar y volverse buenos

_Momoko: Miyako no me digas que le creíste_

_Kaoru: cualquiera se da cuenta que es una trampa_

Miyako: es lo que yo le dije que eso era una mentira

_Momoko: vez_

Miyako: pero luego me dijo que ese era el problema que nadie confiaría en ellos

_Kaoru: pues ellos hicieron que eso pasara_

_Momoko: si no podemos hacer mucho_

Miyako: chicas por favor solo hay que creerles esta vez cuando le dije a Boomer que mentía se puso triste y cuando le dije que lo ayudaría me sonrió

_Momoko: pero Miyako nada nos dice que el estaba mintiendo y si es un engaño no sabemos que aran_

_Kaoru: en eso tiene razón Momoko_

Miyako: chicas por favor es lo único que les pido créanles solo esta vez

_Momoko: pero Miyako_

Miyako: Momoko te aseguro que si Brick te lo viera dicho de esa manera le vieras creído sin chistear al igual que la vez que sin nos engañaron y Brick ni siquiera parecía que decía la verdad y aun asi le creíste

_Momoko: Miyako por eso te digo que no les creas ese día Brick me hizo mucho daño y no quiero que a ustedes les pase lo mismo_

_Kaoru: por mi esta bien_

_Momoko: Kaoru_

_Kaoru: sabemos que si Brick estarías en el lugar de Miyako aparte Butch el otro día me dijo algo similar y se veía muy convencido en hacerlo_

Miyako: gracias, entonces Momoko

_Momoko: esta bien_

Todas colgaron y Miyako estaba muy feliz ya que sus amigas aceptaron y al día siguiente los seis se fueron ya el profesor pudo implantarles a los chicos rayos Z blancos y los chicos obtuvieron nuevos poderes y un cuerpo existente el profesor los adopto pero como Boomer dijo siguieron molestando a las chicas pero ya nos e molestaban paso un mes

Bubbles: Boomer-kun podemos hablar

Boomer: claro Bubbles

Bubbles: ese día

Boomer: cual

Bubbles: el día en el que me encontraste en el agua

Boomer: si

Bubbles: por que me diste ese beso

Boomer: muestra de cariño y para mostrarte que no mentía

Bubbles: sabes ese día en ese momento me sentí muy feliz primero no comprendía por que pero gracias a mis amigas y gracias a como a pasado el tiempo creo que comienzo a comprenderlo

Boomer: a que quieres llegar-dijo algo nervioso

Bubbles: yo-dijo y poso su labios sobre los del chico sorprendiéndolo de sobre manera solo era un pequeño rose nada profundo pero muy tierno y lleno con todos los sentimientos que la chica intentaba expresarle al chico-creo que me gustas

Boomer: tu también-dijo y ahora fue el chico el que la comenzó a besar pero este beso se profundizo había mucha inexperiencia por ambos lados pero eso se podía arreglar y seria mejor si ellos iban consiguiendo esa experiencia gracias al otro al fin y al cabo ellos aun eran muy inocentes para hacer muchas cosas

Buttercup: hey tortolos podrían dejar su romance para después

Butch: la verdecita tiene razón tenemos trabajo-dijo con burla

Buttercup: te recuerdo que ambos siempre vestimos de verde

Blossom: ya dejen de pelear mejor vámonos

Brick: Boomer puedes dejar eso para después ahora los necesitamos

Boomer y Bubbles: no nos espíen-dijeron enojados pero muy sonrojados

Al fin y al cabo que podría estar mal esos eran sus sentimientos

**Acabado jeje creo que me da mucha risa lo ultimo espero y les haiga gustado**

**Se despide Alice-chan**


End file.
